After the Squid vs Octopus Splatfest
by Hedgel2774
Summary: WARNING! This story contains spoilers for both the Splatoon 2 Hero mode, and the Splatoon 2 Octo Expansion! An alternate series of events that takes place after the announcements of the Squid vs Octopus Splatfest in Splatoon 2. The Octolings are not happy with Inkling society, and decide to take it over, while the members of the New Squidbeak Splatoon try to reclaim the city.
1. Prolouge

After the Squid Vs. octopus Splatfest results came in, that being that Squids had won over Octopuses, the octolings started to think about how they had been unfairly pushed into this Splatfest. This had been the second Splatfest that they had ever been able to participate in, but the Inklings had plenty of Splatfests to know what was going on. They also knew, according to article 3, section 2 of Splatfest law, that whatever option of a Splatfest won, was legally better than the option that lost. This meant that Inklings were legally better than Octolings. This fact made the Octolings incredibly jealous, and they became eager to change things. They began to think that they were being unfairly treated by the Inklings, and the results of the Splatfests were rigged.

This, however, was definitely not the case. Inklings wanted to coexist with Octolings and had won out of determination, and hard work. They had been kind to the Octolings after they lost, saying that it was a good fight and that everyone should feel proud. But the Octolings, being prideful creatures, thought the Inklings were mocking them. Most Octolings got it into their heads that Inklings were trying to push them back underground where they had come from. In their aggression, they began to be more hostile towards the Inklings, targeting them during Turf Wars, being aggressive to them in Inkopolis Square, pushing them around, and making them feel inferior .

Agent 4 and Agent 8, having both been integrated into regular society, noticed these things, and began discussing them with other members of the New Squidbeak Splatoon, including Callie, Marie, Agent 3, and the newly recruited Pearl and Marina. All of them were worried about the aggressive behavior of the Octolings, and how this may contribute to the takeover by the octarians. Callie and Marie were especially worried, seeing as they had been a contribution to starting the integration of Octolings into Inkling society, since they had been the ones to write and perform the Calamari inkantation, and that is what had made octolings able to turn from the Octarians. They discussed this many a time in Octo Canyon, especially with Agent 4, who in turn, told Agent 8 and Agent 3, spreading the news to every member, but, unbeknownst to them, DJ Octavio had heard through their conversations, and was hatching a plot of his own.

About a month after the Squid's victory, the time of the next splatfest, Octolings took to the streets of Inkopolis and started to demand to Pearl and Marina that the Splatfest results should be recounted, and no Splatfest should be held until the results of the last Splatfest were recounted. They also demanded that a group of three Octolings should supervise Lil' Judd as he counted the points. As they approached, Marina quickly sent a message to any member of the Splatoon who would read and told them to come help in any way possible. Agent 8 came and hid amongst the crowd, while Agents 3 and 4 took to the rooftops. The Octolings had started to demand that Marina should take their side since she was an octoling like them. Marina felt incredibly offended that just because they were more genetically similar, she should take their side, and ended up telling the Octolings that the next Splatfest would still be on, the results of the previous Splatfests and if the mob didn't leave, no one there would be able to participate in it.

Well, the mob didn't like that. They started to riot more violently, and all agents, including Callie and Marie, were forced to come in and settle the mob. Before the mob had dispersed through, they had managed to tip Crusty Sean's food truck, knock Judd and Lil' Judd from their napping spot, and break a few windows of shops, including Ammo Knights, an active provider of the Squidbeak Splatoon.

Once the damage was cleaned up, Pearl and Marina made a broadcast that all Octolings involved in the attack on Inkopolis Square would be permanently banned from Splatfests, due to their unruly behaviors. After setting up an emergency broadcast button for the Off the Hook recording studio in case of another riot, the Splatoon dispersed, only to be called together again an hour later for a shocking discovery. When they had been dealing with the riot, the main meeting place in Octo Canyon had been destroyed, every Octarian, and piece of Octarian machinery had disappeared, and DJ Octavio had once again escaped from his snowglobe prison

More riots occurred, and they got more and more violent. So violent, and aggressive towards Off the Hook, the two members had to go into hiding in Octo Canyon, where Callie and Marie had been desperately trying to figure out what had happened. After they left, the Octolings made their own show and greatly diminished the rights of Inklings, including banning their participation in Ranked Battles, Splatfests, and being on teams with Octolings. Judd and Agent 8 had stayed there, Agent 8 being an undercover spy on the Octolings, and Judd, just so people wouldn't be suspicious of him.

All these decisions were made by Cap'n Cuttlefish, who had not been participating in any events that would require much work, as he was getting much older. He had been staying in the Deepsea Metro, communicating by Group chats, and voice calls. He was getting more worried about the escape of DJ Octavio each day with no information and ended up giving the agents more and more training exercises to do, so they would be ready.

Some weeks later, all the Agents were doing training exercises, working with different types of weapons that they weren't used to. Agent 3 was working with dualies, as they were a fairly recent invention, Pearl and Marina were, reluctantly using Rollers, and Callie and Marie were using brushes. They had only been training for half an hour, and had just started to get the hang of their new weapons, when disaster struck. DJ Octavio had carefully plotted for his time to attack the Splatoon, and he had decided that this exercise would be the greatest way to overpower them, and take them by complete fought as well as they could but ended up retreating, and after notifying Judd and Sheldon, went to the one place that they knew that they knew the Octarians didn't know about.

DJ Octavio raged into Inkopolis Square looking for the Splatoon but was met instead with angry Octolings. DJ Octavio saw an opportunity and promised to the Octolings that he would give them everything that they needed, as opposed to the members of the Squid sisters and Off the hook. The Octolings, though recognizing their old leader, still thought that he could be the one to help them, now that the Splatoon was gone. DJ Octavio had achieved everything he wanted, except for crushing the New Squidbeak Splatoon, which was the next thing on his list. He just needed a way to find them...


	2. Chapter 1:Evacuation

OMG, I'm so sorry about the way the this chapter was before. I didn't realize what had happened. It should be fixed now. Sorry!

* * *

CQ Cumber had never had so many things to worry about before. First of all, the Captain told him that there may be a couple people heading into the underground. No big deal, there were people there all the time. Turns out, that an entire group of secret agents had been planning on using his Metro as a base to stay hidden from one of the most dangerous powers in their current world. Meaning that is they were caught, CQ would probably be tried and executed along with the rest of the Squidbeak Splatoon. Just when he thought that the evil AI Commander Tartar had finally been vanquished, and he was free from murderous beings, he had this "DJ Octavio" guy to worry about. He was considering retiring and maybe letting the Captain, or Iso Padre take over the train. Either way, he was part of this whole business now.

CQ, but mostly Agent 8, started to show Callie, Marie, and Sheldon around the underground, seeing as they hadn't even known that it had existed. Agent 8 was fairly nervous, because she was a huge fan of the Squid Sisters, especially since she heard the Calamari Inkantation, and she was worried that if she did one thing mildly wrong, Callie and Marie would dislike her. This was not the case though, and the tour went along just fine. Judd was also supposed to come along but ended up falling asleep on a seat next to Iso Padre. Almost immediately, Sheldon claimed residence over Girl Power Station, since it had the largest weapon selection. It also had the highest risk, however, and Agent 8 made sure to let Sheldon know that there still could be some Sanitized Octolings left. She knew how much of a threat they could be. The rest of the members chose different stations to stay in and moved the small belongings that they had with them to their rightful places.

After getting settled underground, the New Squidbeak Splatoon started to talk strategy. They knew that no other Octolings or Octarians would know about this place, so they had a lead, and time. The only problem was, DJ Octavio was a smooth talker and had probably found his way into the highest leadership position by then. They also needed a way to get more Inklings into the underground, because knowing Octavio, he would be severely oppressing Inklings and their rights. The only problem was, their pictures would be up all around Inkopolis, so they couldn't go anywhere.

Their eventual plan was simple: Send Agent 8 up to the surface to find Inklings and give them handmade wanted posters with Callie and Marie on them. On the back, was instructions on how to get to a meeting spot on the coast. From there, Agent 4 and Pearl were to evacuate them down to the broken down NILS Statue in the helicopter that Pearl finally convinced Cap'n Cuttlefish to let her get, then Callie and Marie would escort them down into the metro, so they'd know they were safe, and then CQ Cumber would drop Inklings off at different stations, depending on which weapon each Inkling preferred, then rinse and repeat (Callie's term, no one else knew what she meany).

After weeks, they had escorted almost 500 Inklings to the metro. DJ Octavio hadn't noticed anything different, and everything was just fine. Agent 3 was in charge of putting together teams of Inklings together, and having them practice their turf war skills in places like Far Out Station, and Bring It Station since they looked like places from the surface. The Inklings were incredibly grateful towards the Squidbeak Splatoon, and were happy to continue doing what they loved the most, though they still wanted to be back on the surface, they knew the Splatoon was working out on a plan to take back the plaza, and they would be patient, and kind to them as long as they could. But even though the Inklings were being kind to them, they were too, incredibly anxious to get to the surface


End file.
